


烟花【蛇村】

by nagaiyume



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	烟花【蛇村】

眼镜蛇从来没想过这种小说一般的情节会发生在自己身上。

他看着手心里那片白色的花瓣，愣了一会后才把它用力揉碎，丢到洗手池里冲走。

严格来说，花吐症算不上绝症，毕竟不管依靠什么先进的医疗手段，也抵不过喜欢的人一吻。然而如果那是能轻易得到的东西，这种病症也就不会出现了。

他又清了清嗓子，对着镜子确认面部表情无异，整理好衣服打开洗手间的门走了出去。

外面还是一派热闹的景象，马上就是新年夜，所有人都聚集在itokan打算一起度过，所以没有人注意到眼镜蛇在洗手间呆了不短的时间。

喉咙深处仍有骚动，眼镜蛇喝了一口冰啤酒，冰凉的液体滑进食道带来一丝缓解，然后他仰头灌进了一整杯。

还没到整点就有人喝个半醉，举着酒杯又笑又叫的，实在是有点吵。放在以前眼镜蛇早就让他们安静了，今天他却一反常态，只是坐在沙发角落带着微妙的表情看着面前的人群。有心思敏锐的人注意到他，却没觉得异常，只当是因为新年本就值得庆贺，所以眼镜蛇也就网开一面了。

其实跨年到底开心在哪里呢？以往眼镜蛇也会傻乎乎的跟着庆祝，把它当做一个可以和朋友们聚在一起肆意玩乐的机会。现在他的心境突然发生了改变，大概人们要庆祝的，是又平安活过了一年吧。

花吐症一旦发作通常都来势汹汹，大概用不了一个月他就会彻底和这个世界告别。不过他也没打算去找那个人告白，反正就算他出于道义愿意帮助自己，没有感情的吻也只能一时缓解病症，但根治不了。

喝到第五杯酒的时候终于有人发现了不对劲，DTC三人组推推搡搡的，似乎在决定谁过来问一下到底怎么回事，最终檀被其他两人合力推了出来，檀啧了下舌，还是坐到了眼镜蛇旁边。

“有心事？”他按住眼镜蛇想继续举杯的手，眼神里透露出确实的担忧。

眼镜蛇的脸颊浮上一层红晕，目光也没有聚焦，很明显是醉了，但他却一反常态没有大喊猪木先生，只是放下酒杯叹口气，对着檀笑了一下。

檀起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，很久没有见过眼镜蛇这样的笑容，让他觉得下一秒眼镜蛇就会扑上来咬住他的脖子吸干他的血。所以他不动声色向反方向挪了几下远离眼镜蛇，“有事就跟我们说说，别老是自己憋着。”

眼镜蛇摇摇头，“没什么，过年了都开心一点。”他伸手拍拍檀的肩膀，“我出去透透气，你们先玩着。”

檀看着他的背影，这个人明明可以更依靠他们这群伙伴一点的，却总是打算一个人撑起一切。不过刚才还很正常，为什么突然间周身都像被雾气包围了一样，流露出浓重的忧郁感，实在是让人担心。

他和千晴阿铁商量一下，偷偷跟了上去。

眼镜蛇似乎没什么明确目的，他只是沿着山王街慢慢晃着，走到某些店前面还会停下仔细看一会。因为是新年夜，加上基本上没有开门营业的店家了，所以路上空荡荡的，只有偶尔几个行色匆匆的人从他们身边走过。

三个人远远地躲在电线杆后面小声嘀咕：“你看眼镜蛇怎么回事？干嘛一副准备作案来踩点的样子。”

“檀桑不要乱说，我看他是在找合适的电线杆准备吐，你看他走路都不稳了。”

“傻不傻？”阿铁拍了千晴脑袋一巴掌，“他又不是狗，干嘛还要专门找电线杆。”

“不要拍我头！我发型做了两个小时才整好！”

“你又没有女朋友弄什么发型！”

“你们声音小点不要被眼镜蛇听见！”

“檀桑明明是你声音最大。”

“嘘，继续跟踪。”

一转头，街上已经空无一人。

眼镜蛇出门的时候就已经清醒了不少，拉紧围巾对抗深夜的寒风，他唯一的想法就是再把山王街走一遍，看看这条他热爱的街道，当然如果有可能，在有限的时间里再见一次那个人最好。

那个虽然总是软软的叫着他的名字，内心却无比坚强的村山良树。

时间已近深夜，眼镜蛇的电话响了起来，山王的人叫他回去，他敷衍地答应了几句就挂了电话，向着鬼邪高走去。

不出所料鬼邪高也是漆黑一片，学生们似乎都放假回家了，他远远地隔着铁丝网看着破落的校园，想起上次村山找他聊天的时候提起自己在这里和轟打了一架的事情，一阵难受又从胃部泛上来，他捂着嘴尽力压低咳嗽的声音，在拿开手以后果不其然又看到了几片花瓣。

病情发作似乎比想象更快，眼镜蛇莫名感到一丝慌张，他想自己不知道还能不能再见到村山，而据他所知另一种治疗花吐症的方法就是彻底忘掉那个人。

那还不如死了好。

他抓着铁丝网揪紧自己的领口，发现越是想念村山，越无法抑制那种从身体深处泛出的痛苦。电话又响了，他看着屏幕发呆，是村山的电话，在铃声坚持不懈响了几十秒快要自动挂断时，他按下了接听键。

“cobra酱新年快乐！”没等他说话，那边已经传来村山欢快的声音，周围有些嘈杂，看来村山也是和一群人在一起。

“啊……”眼镜蛇顿了一下，“新年快乐。”

“怎么了cobra酱？听起来不开心？”没想到村山如此敏锐，眼镜蛇一时不知道怎么回答，那边的声音却也低沉下去，“是我打扰你了吗？”

“不是！”他急忙否认，“接到你电话很高兴。”

“嗯，我们正准备放烟花，cobra酱如果在山王的话应该能看到，毕竟我们挨得还是很近嘛。”

“你们在哪里？”

“在学校屋顶上呢。”

屋顶？眼镜蛇抬头看向黑漆漆的教学楼，仔细听确实是有细微的声音传来，大概是因为离得太远所以一开始他没有听到。

“这样啊，那我应该能看到的。”

“马上就整点啦，cobra酱要不要和我们一起倒数？”

“好。”

他抬起手腕，手表的指针一格一格指向12点，村山也不再说话，眼镜蛇举着电话，试图从背景声中听到村山的呼吸，虽然失败了。

随着电话中一群人齐声大喊的倒数声中，有巨大的烟花从教学楼上升起，瞬间点亮了黑暗的天空，连漂浮的白云都被染成了五颜六色的绚烂。

眼镜蛇抬头看着绽放在头顶的烟花，话筒里传来村山兴奋的声音：“看见了吗cobra酱？”

“嗯，看见了，很漂亮。”

“你说什么？”烟花的声音太大，掩盖住了眼镜蛇的回答，村山又问了一遍。

“我喜欢你。”

“cobra酱，”村山似乎还是没有听见，“山王也在放烟花吗？”

这时第一波烟花刚好结束，周围陷入一瞬的寂静，“没有。”

“为什么刚刚你那边也有很大的烟花声？”

“因为我就在鬼邪高。”

“哎？！你在哪里？”眼镜蛇都能想象出村山瞪大了眼睛的样子，他笑了一声，“你们学校门口的铁丝网外面。”

直接听到村山的声音让他更加难受，没忍住猛地咳嗽了几声，有花瓣卡在喉咙，他抓着自己的脖子试图把那种瘙痒感压下去，最后还是在村山疑惑的询问声中按掉电话，扶着铁丝网剧烈咳起来。

这次更糟糕，飘下来的花瓣已经带了一丝血迹，按这个趋势下去，他能不能见到早上的太阳都要打个问号。眼镜蛇苦笑一声，新的一年已经到来了，虽然本来他决定不告白，但是刚才那个情景下，说出来村山也听不见，所以在离开之前，他想放下一直以来背负的所有任性一次。

第二波烟花已经在天空绽开，眼镜蛇静静地抬头看着，试图把这最后的美好映在心底。电话没有再响起，村山大概也觉得没什么必要再打来了吧。

见不到他的面还挺遗憾的。

眼镜蛇垂下肩膀，忍不住又咳了几下，正准备转身离开，却被身后站着的人吓了一大跳，“你什么时候来的？”

“你刚说完我就跑过来了。”村山手里还紧紧攥着手机，“既然过来了为什么不来找我？”

“我只是随便逛一下，没想去打扰你们。”

村山的视线落在眼镜蛇脚下，又转回他的脸上，“那是什么？”

“你也看到了，花瓣而已。”既然知道已经瞒不住了，眼镜蛇也就无所谓的说了实话。

“我刚才听到你咳嗽，是你吐的？”

“嗯。”

“cobra酱，有那么喜欢的人吗？”村山的眼睛低下去，“为什么不去告白？”

“说实话，因为我喜欢的也是个男生。你觉得这种情况下，两情相悦的可能性有多大？”cobra看着村山，一阵难以言喻的哀伤席卷了他的全身，虽然见到村山算是完成了心愿，可是当那个人真的站在面前而自己却无法触碰时，那种求之不得的无力感的确是让人无比难过。

而情绪直接反应在了身体上，刺痛又从体内传来，眼镜蛇拼命压制着咳出来的欲望，打算绕过低头不语的村山直接离开，却被他抓着手臂又推回了铁丝网上。

眼镜蛇不敢张嘴也无力反抗，只能眼睁睁看着村山凑上来，吻了他。

刚刚还在体内纠缠的刺痛瞬间消失，取而代之的是一种奇妙的瘙痒感从喉咙深处升起，他轻轻推开村山，对方也突然捂住了嘴巴，然后在几声轻咳后，完整的白色花朵出现在两人的手上。

眼镜蛇满心疑问，村山却又抱住了他，在他耳边好似抱怨般小声说着，“刚才说喜欢我的人不是你吗？”

原来他听见了。

眼镜蛇也抬手紧紧抱住他，忍不住笑了，“没错，是我。”

“你该庆幸自己喜欢的人是我，不然我们两个可都要死翘翘了。”

“嗯。”

明亮的色彩又一次点亮了天空，也照亮了地面上拥吻着的恋人。新的一年果然还是值得庆祝，不管未来会怎样，享受当下的美好才是最重要的吧。

眼镜蛇看着村山通红的脸忍不住这么想了。

 

END


End file.
